


Merpeople hijinks

by AussieTransfan2015



Series: Merpeople AU [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cultural Differences, F/M, Mermaids, Misunderstanding, Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Species Differences, Touching while someone is sleeping, Water fun, summer fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015
Summary: Solstice spending some quality time with her mer-mates but Drift comes to find he likes their physical differences.





	Merpeople hijinks

Mermaid AU

Merpeople hijinks

* * *

The summer had to be Solstice’s favourite time of the year.

Hot sun beating down. Cool ocean water. The humidity bearable most of the time. But the main reason were the long lazy days she spent swimming and surfing, body boarding and paddle boarding.

With her leg healed, the scar fading, she relished the refreshing spray as the water splashed against her little pier. Even though her healing wound left her a little self-conscious, she decided today she would sport her new bikini.

“Okay Drift~! I’m coming!” the incessant cooing and calling from outside had her running out the last stretch to the small secluded pier, her mer-friend splashing about while embarrassing his mate nearby. Leaving her towel on the pier she dove in. Diving under, she could twirl and swim with her favourite mers, both circling and playing around with her. They helped her swim lower but often teased her with bursts of speeds, making her swim faster and over-exhorting herself.

“Come,” Perceptor urged, pulling her back to the pier. “Don’t push,” kissing her side and leg, Solstice giggled from the sensation, pulling herself up onto the pier as Perceptor looked her over. “I’ll get some food, stay here.” Nodding, Solstice watched as they both slipped away into the waves.

It was a particularly warm day, drying her drenched skin and causing a calming and relaxing feeling.

Her mind clouded, her eyes drooped until she couldn’t keep them open. Eyes slide shut, her mind slipping away and her body relaxing. She hadn’t had the best of sleep as of recent; work had been hard and long; stressful as more injured and depressed animals were coming from the aquarium and from a recent hurricane that skirted their home island. Long hours, lots of heavy lifting and stressing from the massive injuries they had to treat.

Breaking through the swell, Drift returned to Solstice. A happy smile and cheerful churl rumbling through as he swam up to the little pier. Pulling himself up to tug her leg, when she didn’t respond he turned concerned. Sliding further up, he touched her cheek and placed his head to her chest. She was breathing but not responding. A soft hum caught his ear, watching as Solstice shifted in her sleep.

Realising she was sleeping, he moved to wake her for their meal when his fins brushed her chest. A soft moan escaped her as she flinched. Drift looked where he brushed against her chest, noting her breasts held up by her bikini top. A thought pooled in his mind, reaching forward to brush against expose skin. Female mers and Human women were similar for their breasts, but female mers didn’t feel this…soft. Something poked from the centre on her breasts, intriguing Drift more.

Sliding up, he tugged and pulled her bikini aside to jerk in surprise; at the peak of both her breasts was a strange rosy bud. A slight breeze caught her bare chest, Solstice shivered and caused the rosy buds to harden. Soft breasts with strange buds, Drift was enthralled. One hand brushed up, grasping the decent sized mound of flesh, squeezing and rolling and marvelling the strange new feeling. Solstice gasped, mewling from his ministrations. Her chest rising on instinct, pressing his hand further into her chest. The bud beneath his palm pressed harder against him, leading to yet another idea to spring up. Harsh nips and bites to a female mers’ chest aided in arousal for mating, but since his teeth could easily pierce her flesh, his tongue rolled over her skin, tasting her natural arbor but as he brushed her breast nub, Solstice gasped and shifted in her sleep. Her legs raised, sliding him between her legs and sliding up his side.

He froze, heat from her crotch pressing against him. She was aroused, he pressed back into her heat but found she wasn’t wet, she wasn’t ready to mate yet. A smirk pulled across his face, tongue rolling over his lips as he leaned forward, his hands rolling her breasts as he reached her neck, tongue ready to taste more of his human mate. Hands grasped his tail, a harsh tug pulling him back into the water, but not before he was fortunate to land in Solstice’s chest. Feeling her soft flesh against his cheek felt like heaven, dragging his cheek down the length of her body before disappearing into the sea.

The sudden movement woke Solstice, shooting up and realising her bikini was falling off. Surprised and a little shocked, she quickly fixed herself before anyone came across her by accident, turning to the water to see Drift sporting a hard knock on his head and Perceptor looking more annoyed than he had before.

“What happened?” Solstice slid back into the water, tending to Drift’s injury. The Mer churred, leaning in close to her touch but Perceptor pulled on his head fin, a soft growl rumbling through.

“Apologise,” he snipped, turning Solstice confused.

“But so soft,” Drift whined, looking down. Solstice was just managing to bob above the water, still giving a clear view of her chest. “Different from mers.”

“What?” Solstice asked, looking between the pair to get some idea of what they meant but given what she had awoken to, the strange phantom feelings of someone touching her and Drift’s new injury; she was able to put two and two together. “Oh…”

“Apologise,” Perceptor repeated, urging Drift on while Solstice came to terms that one of her friends/mates had groped her in her sleep.

“But feel!” that statement was lost on Solstice, leaving her open for Drift to snatch Perceptor’s hand and press it to her breast. The feeling of cold skin caused her to recoil, but it left Perceptor concerned and worried, as well as surprised.

“What?” he asked, moving closer to Solstice. She was boxed against the pier, both mers swimming up to her. Thankfully the water was shallow here; enough to keep the mers afloat but allowed her to stand on her feet, chest just out of the water. “Solstice?”

“Sorry it…” she stammered, having now been groped by two Mers. “Your hands are cold and…”

“It’s inappropriate,” Perceptor nodded, taking her hands and pulled her away from the post. Drift swam around, bobbing low in submission. “I’m sorry.”

“It…it’s fine,” Solstice smiled, leaning forward and pressing her forehead to his. Mers and Humans have very different customs and limitations of personal boundaries. To mers, touching was still very normal and common while to humans its only with close friends and lovers. Humans would never touch without permission, where mers would to show affection. She wanted to continue as if nothing had happened but…

“I’ll get a fire going, to cook the fish,” Wading out of the water to shore, Solstice distanced herself to work through what happened, leaving Drift and Perceptor to their thoughts.

“Why did you do that?” Perceptor hissed, annoyed more than angered by his mate.

“I hadn’t meant to…but she reacted,” Drift argued.

“She was sleeping.”

“And aroused,” Drift snipped back. “What kind of mate would I be if I didn’t heed her needs.”

“But she’s human too,” sighed, turning to watch Solstice on shore, gathering up dry wood and some logs for a small fire. “Our ways aren’t her ways. It would be best to wait until she says something.”

“But admit it,” Drift smirked, sliding up to Perceptor. “It felt good, didn’t it?”

“Drift~” Perceptor sighed, shaking his head but crooned as Drift nuzzled and cooed at him.

“Her chest was so soft, and warm, with that strange little nub on top…and they were big~”

“Oh primus, Drift!” Perceptor’s cheeks grew darker, sinking into the water in embarrassment.

 


End file.
